My little sailor boy
by xxPeacefulAutumnxx
Summary: You are appeared in my life one day...and I cast you away as I formed a barrier in my heart. Peter, you bloody child, you're getting in my nerves young lad.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: My first fanfic! Yay! I do not own hetalia!**

* * *

Sealand' s name is Peter Kirkland,

Peter Krikland, that brat who dared to think that he belongs to their meetings, that brat who act like his estranged brother

Why was he born anyways? Why does he even has the (his!) name "Kirkland"?

And why on Earth does he has his face and eyebrows? Was this a jest? Of course Sealand is his brother but it is technically impossible as his mother, Brittania, has long past.

Which makes Sealand his own son...from his own people...and his own blood...

Why? Why do the give you a son? He will eventually leave, what difference is it from younger siblings anyways. You raised them with all your heart then they leave as they no longer want your hugs.

So instead of giving a hug, a smile or any fatherly gesture, you cast him away and label him as a younger brother you are annoyed at. Horrible but he will betray him like the others. Better than having a heartbreak that's for sure.

He was raised by his own people, naturally he never looked anyone as a parental figure except for those humans. Well until Sweden came and adopt him.

You don't know why you felt the need to reject Sweden's offer or the fact that you are shocked that the boy sold himself (What is wrong with you!). Whatever it is, just pretend not to notice.

Of course, there is an unexplainable feeling of loss whenever Sweden or Finland interacts lovingly with him. Was it because you yourself could be that loving with the children or was it because you are sick at those saps?

Oh what's this? That child is sneaking into the meeting again? How irritating, does that child even have the slightest inkling that being a nation will hurt him, wars, famine and so many tragedies will befall him. He should be grateful he, his "elder brother" (you denied his paternity, you were never a father but a brother) has sheltered him from those.

You hope Sweden himself can keep that child out of their world, to keep him from being soiled.

You still have that nightmare at the back of your mind. He grew up, his land expanded and become a nation. It was utterly terrifying that you cried to that idiot of all people about it.

You never want him to grow, you want him to be a child forever like the child, Peter Pan from Neverland, from where his namesake came from. The boy who will never grow up.

Maybe...you really do care for him as you bought yourself a book on how to care for him (bloody hell you have no idea even after you've raise a lot of children from America to Hong Kong). You did also caught yourself in a predicament with that frog, callig him your child rather than your sibling. Excusing it as a slip, the frog just accepted and were back to arguing.

That child is making you feel emotions that were unknown to you until now. Was it because he has your flesh and blood unlike them or is it because he is a carbon copy of you (like father like son I should say- no, not his son)? Does he reminds you so much of yourself when you were a lad?

Was he remind you of yourself?

* * *

It was raining again in your place, fits well with the mood no? It reminds you about the past, the war, the tears and-

An infant crying.

A small baby crying as you rock him back and forth, singing soft Gaelic lullabies your older brother was sang to you. You were so content having a child that you could on your own-

But you did not love him that time do you? Inevitably you cast him to them 3 days later not knowing that years later it will come back to you haunt no matter how much you denied it.

Was it sad that his own brother (not his son, not his child) loved a man who scares the bloody hell out of people and calls him papa while you got the bitterness of the name "Jerkland".

Huh funny...

Rain has poured down your face, that's bizarre...rains can't come as his windows are shut.

Immediately your body started to feel numb as more water drips down your face/ Breathing became difficult as your throat hitches. Was he sick or something?

Whatever it is, this sickness made him feel like his heart shattered.

* * *

"Oi Jerkland!"

"What is it you bloody child!? I'm quite busy here so I can't play with you- and no, I won't acknowledge you as a nation either!"

"Whatever! I will show you that I, Sealand, will be the greatest nation ever existed! I will show you Sealand's might!"

* * *

_Bidh Clann Ulaidh, laoigh 's a lurain  
Bidh Clann Ulaidh air do bhanais  
Bidh Clann Ulaidh, laoigh 's a lurain  
Dèanamh an danns' air do bhanais _

_Sèist  
Bidh Clann a' Righ, bidh Clann a' Righ  
Bidh Clann a' Righ air do bhanais  
Bidh Clann a' Righ seinnear a' phìob  
Òlar am fìon air do bhanais _

_Bidh Clann Amhlaidh na fir ghreannmhor  
Bidh Clann Amhlaidh air do bhanais  
Bidh Clann Amhlaidh na fir ghreannmhor  
Dèanamh an danns' air do bhanais _

_Sèist_

_Bidh Clann Choinnich nam feachd soilleir  
Bidh Clann Choinnich air do bhanais  
Bidh Clann Choinnich nam feachd soilleir  
Dèanamh an danns' air do bhanais _

_Sèist_

_Bidh Clann Dhòmhnaill tha cha neonach  
Bidh Clann Dhòmhnaill air do bhanais  
Bidh Clann Dhòmhnaill tha cha neonach  
Dèanamh an danns' air do bhanais _

_**Oidhche mhath mo mhac.**_

_**Tha mi duilich...**_

(I know that the song is about clans attending a wedding or be the merry crowd but if you listen the way it was sang by Catherine Anne MacPhee it is very soothing and melodic, sorry if I mess my Scottish Gaelic Phrases!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Now this is Seakun's own view, short as I don't think it should be delve deeper...sorry.**

* * *

You always had to kick me out huh? Telling me that I know nothing of your so called "_adult matters_", degrading me that I will never be on the same level as all of you.

Rubbish.

All you jerks ever do was argue and fighting against one another instead of collaborating for the benfit of the entire Earth, yes I know such words don't look down on me now.

Your a big jerk, a bloody git who abandoned me.

You always talk about America! Bloody hell he left you and yet you fawned over him like he is the apple in your eye! What about me, Peter Kirkland, your own flesh and blood!? You tossed me, rejected me and...

You never loved me...

Why you keep on insisting we are siblings!? For crying out loud was I really the horrible!? Was my existance a mistake? Am a trash to throw or a dirt to step on?

You made me father! I was supposed to be the one you care for! But all you ever did was looking at me like the others, thinking I would crushed your heart like did.

But...that's it for us right jerk? We're only siblings you say...

Papa is a better father, I can't say I am sorry for this pain does not match the pain of the years you left me. In the process I gained my Uncle Mathias, Uncle Icey and Uncle Lu, I even gained a mother!

Maybe you and I aren't meant to be father and son...

So suck it up and quit stealing me from my home! I am aleardy home thank you very much!

* * *

It was rainy today, just a familiar weather here in your place. Why does it always rain here?...

Hey jerk...are you crying? Jerk?

Why are you crying? Answer me please! Jerk? Arthur?

"Sod off Peter..."

You always do that! No wonder why people are leaving, you pushed them away! Fine! I will go! Don't call for me! That's what you always wanted anyway!

"Peter...stay at home."

Home? Ha! My home isn't here, it's with papa and mama. This place is not home nor was it even a home. This is yours only.

I hate this place...

* * *

_"No! Let go of Sealand! Papa!"_

_"Keep you mouth shut! We're going h-"_

_"Bloody hell this is my home jerk! I am Sweden's son!"_

_"Fine! Stay there then!"_

FIN


End file.
